When Everyone's Falling in Love
by MissGoose
Summary: Plans are afoot to get these couples together! Let's see how it plays out! Rated M for only one heavy sex scene and other hinted moments. (Gtuvia) (GaLe) (Jerza) (RoWen) (NaLu)
1. Baby, You're As Cold As Ice

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, NOR AM I RECEIVING ANY FORM OF PAYMENT FOR THIS STORY. THIS IS PURELY FANMADE WITHOUT A BIT OF PROFIT.**

 _If you follow me you were probably informed about this story once already and wondered what happened to it. But if I were to be honest with you it was crap. I wrote it too fast and tried to do too much at once. I'm going to ease my way through this one and not publish anything until I'm 100% sure it's okay. Not perfect, but survivable. Alright, wish me luck!_

::::::::::::::::::::

 **Chapter One: Baby, You're As Cold As Ice**

Juvia Lockser sat in the dining hall with her favorite group of people in Fairy Tail.

On her left sat Lucy Heartfilla with her bubbly blond self. She was wrapped in a suggestive, tight black dress with red gems scattered in a random pattern over her chest. She was often seen in colors rather than the darkness of black. But Juvia was observant enough of her friends to catch the possible deeper meaning to the fiery color.

A boy appearing around Lucy's age sat on her other side with pink hair stuck up in its usual pattern. Some wished he would have styled his hair a bit nicer for the sweet occasion, but they were happy he at least dressed in a nice pair of black slacks and jacket. His undershirt was a simple red shirt oddly enough matching Lucy's gems perfectly. His attachment to his odd scarf meant it was draped over his shoulders. More in a fashionable style rather than its usual, wrapped tight appearance.

Erza Scarlet was across from Juvia in an elegant, white gown. It almost resembled a wedding dress apart from the black roses decorating the bottom half. They all knew she was overdressed, but what else did they expect from Erza?

The final person seated at the table with her was Gray Fullbuster. Her dearest love and biggest frustration! His smile was full of confidence as he told some story about him and Natsu from the past. His outfit was a calm, gray suit with a blue buttoned up under shirt. A small gem was clipped to his jacket's pocket. If Juvia had the audacity to compare the shape, she would say it resembled a rain drop. Very similar to the snowflakes she wore on her necklace and earrings.

As she thought more about him her annoyance grew. She excused herself temporarily and walked into the lady's restroom. In the large bathroom mirror she took in her flowing, blue gown and perfect jewelry. Their battles were now done and Gray promised to reveal his true feelings. But his silence had been reaching nearly a month's time. How much longer would she be forced to wait?

"Juvia?" a woman's voice called as the door opened. Juvia looked over her shoulder to see Erza stepping into the restroom. Her smile shrank as she took in her dear friend. "Honey, what's wrong?"

"I don't know how much longer I can wait," Juvia admitted and took a paper towel off the sink to dab at her dripping eyes. "He told me I would be given a proper answer after our battle. I knew he had to recoup and we all had to go through some healing but come on! Oh, Erza! I don't know if I can stand back quietly anymore!"

"Then step it up!" Erza said and stomped her foot like the leader of an army. "Gray doesn't want to take claim of you? Then let someone else take your hand and see how he likes it! I bet we can find a handsome guy willing to help you out! Let's get you cleaned up and find you someone."

Juvia couldn't help but laugh as Erza pulled her out of the restroom in a rush. She glanced towards their table to see everyone looking her way with a worry. Their faces relaxed as she laughed and waved them off. Without permitting herself any more time to look at Gray she did her best to keep up with Erza.

Erza stopped them in front of a couple of guys sitting at a table together. She looked around the group until she spotted the man she knew would take on the challenge happily. Laxus Dreyar raised his eyebrow curiously as Erza dragged Juvia and placed her in front of him.

"I have a little game I want to play," Erza said happily. She knew how to get his attention. "I want to see how long it takes to break Gray."

Laxus chuckled but looked at Juvia out of curiosity. He could not believe Gray's biggest worshiper would be up for the task. As much as he loved tugging on everyone's chains every chance he got, he could not force her to do this.

"You are really up for this?" Laxus asked Juvia before he jumped to making plans.

"Gray is slowly breaking my heart more than ever before," Juvia said and Erza squeezed her shoulder for support. "Juvia wants an answer like she was promised!"

"Oh, that's right!" a man with shaggy hair said in the background. He wasn't a popular Mage in the guild so Juvia couldn't recall his name. "He was supposed to tell you how he felt."

"Well, honey," Laxus said standing with his arm held out for her to take. "Let's see how far we can push his buttons. Do you trust me?"

"Of course," she said remembering all the times Laxus proved he was so much more than Makarov's son.

Juvia walked with Laxus out to the floor and gave a small yelp when he pulled her body against his own in a quick flash. He could be sweet about it or he could be rough. Knowing Gray, rough would pull the idiot out there a lot faster than sweetness.

::::::::::::::::::::

"What is Juvia doing?" Lucy asked after Laxus took a possessive hold of Juvia's body.

"What Juvia needed to do," Erza said. She was originally planning to twist some ungodly lie, but the whole truth while leaving out the finer details would hit Gray the deepest. "I went to check on her in the restroom to see she was crying by herself. Turns out a broken heart is something a lot more painful than she could handle. Not to mention she was sitting right by the cause all through dinner. When I went in there she said she was done waiting and wanted my support. If Laxus will stop those tears then what more could I say?"

"And you had to walk over there with her?" Gray asked not worried in the slightest. She poured her heart out for the one she loved. If she truly wanted Laxus she wouldn't have needed support.

"After the broken heart she received from her past love what do you think?" Erza said and shook her head. "The poor girl is broken and terrified. Not sure where she's going to go now."

Gray actually gave a confused look to his friend before he looked out to the blue haired beauty he always knew would be chasing after him. Laxus took that moment to whisper something in her ear and she burst into giggles. The kind of laughter Gray couldn't get enough from the woman he always expected to be by his side.

"Why did she want Laxus?" he grumbled taking a sip of his wine.

"If there was anyone able to take her mind off a lost cause why not go after someone always able to pull it out in the end?" Erza asked with a smile.

"Lost cause?!" Gray yelled and jumped up in shock.

"How long has it been since you promised she would receive her answer?" Erza asked with a tilt of her head.

Gray froze as if he had been locked in one of his own Ice Prisons. He promised she would be given the answer, but it was never done. Somewhere in the back of his mind he was convinced she would always be chasing after him. Now that she was dancing in the arms of another man he didn't know what to think. He fell back down into his seat.

"I'm such a damn idiot," he said and rubbed his temples. "She loved me and I just threw her away. Basically wasted her time because I thought she would always be there."

"She's still here, Gray," Lucy said surprisingly catching on to the game. "If she only just decided you didn't want her do you think there's a way you can prove her wrong?"

Gray looked out to Juvia as she looked up into Laxus' face with shock as Laxus spoke. He mumbled something no one else could hear and began to angle his mouth to her own. Gray didn't need another second to think it over.

::::::::::::::::::::

Juvia knew the moment Laxus touched her lips she would be done with Gray. Sure he could overlook her dancing with another man if he liked her. If he was able to overlook her kissing another man then there was no hope for their relationship. Laxus rubbed her neck with his thumb as if she truly was his to keep. It was a possessive motion able to make almost any woman weak. Too bad the woman in front of him truly held no interest. Would he actually kiss her or would he call it quits before their lips touched?

"Let her go!" Gray yelled as he ripped Juvia from Laxus' hold. Gray pulled her into his arms and held her face against his chest. "I'm not giving her to you."

"Oh? So you are claiming her as your own then?" Laxus asked crossing his arms with a smart smirk on his face.

"She is mine!" Gray said and then turned Juvia's face to look into his eyes. "Juvia, why did you leave me?"

Juvia couldn't stop the shock from appearing on her face. She turned her hands into fists and started pounding them lightly against his chest.

"You never told me to stay!" she yelled as tears fell again. "You never told me I was yours!"

Gray groaned and shook his head ashamed of his foolish self. He assumed she would just know he picked her because he wasn't shoving her away when she was around. He should have known things weren't right when she wasn't always by his side spilling out her love for him. He gently touched the side of her face and ran his fingers through her beautiful, blue hair.

"Can I tell you something now?" he asked her as he put one arm on her hip so they could begin their own dance.

"Of course," she said with a smile.

"I love you, Juvia and if I ever see you dancing with another man I can't say what I will or won't do," he said just before he leaned forward to capture her lips. Their tongues danced together for a quick second before Juvia wrapped her arms around his neck for a hug.

"Baby, why are you so cold?" she asked attempting to warm him.

"You make my Magic do weird things," he said and puffed out a breath of air. It appeared as if they were standing out in a winter storm.

"We better warm you up," Juvia whispered soft enough so he barely caught her words as she fiddled with the buttons on his shirt. She didn't actually undo them but he got the idea.

"Sounds like a plan," he said and hefted her up into his arms so he could carry her out of the dining hall as fast as possible.

::::::::::::::::::::

 _I won't lie. This turned out very well and I'm super happy with it No idea where the Juvia hooking up with Laxus idea came from, but it worked. I'm also not sure what's going to happen for our later couples, but let's get excited as we wait and find out!_


	2. I Think of You and Everything's Okay

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, NOR AM I RECEIVING ANY FORM OF PAYMENT FOR THIS STORY. THIS IS PURELY FANMADE WITHOUT A BIT OF PROFIT.**

 **Chapter Two: I Think of You and Everything's Okay**

Levy McGarden giggled behind her hand as she watched Gray pull Juvia into his arms and run out the door. It was funny how in a single flash everything about a person could change. Juvia was about to be ripped from Gray's life and he reacted perfectly. It would be a moment the couple was bound to remember for a long time. Maybe even tell their children the silly story when they built their family.

"Hey, Shorty. Whatever you're thinking it's dong a weird thing to your lips," Gajeel Redfox said looking serious as always. But Levy could see the laughter in his eyes.

"Maybe you should try it, then people might actually stick around to chat," she said and tossed a pea at his forehead. An ugly vegetable if she did say so herself.

When they started their dinner they sat with a full group of Fairy Tail members. They even shared some laughter over old memories and crazy ideas. It was all going smoothly until Gajeel got grumpy about the lack of iron. Levy knew he was joking, but his serious face made the others worry. As soon as they were done eating they ran off to meet up with others and get away from Gajeel.

Levy didn't truly mind because then he could only pay attention to her. If she could have it her way they wouldn't be sitting in the large dining hall but rather in a low key restaurant by themselves. Of course, she knew Gajeel wouldn't think that up on any day. She was only a cute little girl and he was her protector. That was all they ever would be in the end.

"Now what are you thinking?" he asked twisting his nose. "You lost your good scent."

Levy's cheeks went pink right along with Gajeel's coloring cheeks. She was aware his Dragon senses made his smelling abnormal compared to most others and he would know a person's feelings by their smell if he spent enough time with them. Their time was often spent together so it was no shock he knew her smells inside and out.

"My good scent?" Levy asked when she was able to find her voice again.

"Right," he scratched the back of his head under his mass of hair. He probably should have worn his hair tied back to look more elegant with his all black suit, but the edgy style made him take on a whole different form of elegance. If that's what he wanted to call it. "When you are your usual, happy self you kind of smell like strawberries. Very sweet."

"And juicy?" she teased only succeeding in making his face even brighter.

"Sure," he said once he was able to find his voice again. "But when you are in a down mood you scent goes all haywire. Kind of like a sour smell, I guess."

"Hum, guess I can't hide a whole lot from you then, can I?" she asked leaning back. She winced slightly when her bare back touched the metal of the chair. Her orange dress was cut low in the back. It left her entire back open for all to see. The bottom of the dress waved out under her hips in a flowing motion when she walked. She felt as if the outfit made her symbolize the light shining in Gajeel's life. It was a long shot, but she liked it.

"Ah, that's better," he said and took a quick sip from the beer in the glass in front of him. "Whatever you're thinking about is a good thing. Think about that front now on."

"I was thinking about us," she said quickly and looked down to her lap. She kept quiet about her crush on him for so long it almost seemed as if it would shatter if she spoke about it out loud.

"Us, huh?" he said with an actual smile. "I wasn't aware there really was an _us_ to think about. Care to share?"

Levy looked up to him slightly shocked. She thought for sure he would try to dissuade her from such thoughts. That's how he'd always been. Maybe he wasn't such a lost hope for her to have in her heart.

"Well, how do you see me?" Levy asked blushing yet again.

"Oh no, Shrimp. You answer my question first and then I'll think about answering yours," he said sitting back. He opened his jacket and reached into a pocket on the inside. then he pulled his hand out holding a small square. She knew it was a chunk of iron for him to snack on. This was the man she was falling for.

"I was thinking about how you're starting to be a bit happier now. I've caught you smiling more often and even hear you laughing from time to time," she said thinking to the rich sound of his deep laugh.

"Oh, no. I better start torturing children before everyone thinks I'm some sap," he said with a smirk revealing his joke.

"Gajeel! You're terrible!" she said laughing behind her hand.

"That's better," he said smiling. "I think your laugh is much more enjoyable than my own. Yours is beautiful while mine is kind of scary."

Levy was automatically lost to being called beautiful from the man she thought she'd never hear say the word. She was so lost to the description she didn't think to fight off his down talk of himself. Her silence continued on as a desert appeared before her from a server carrying around slices of vanilla and chocolate cake.

::::::::::::::::::::

Gajeel wasn't stupid. He could see the way she was lost in thought and knew it had to be from something he said. For some reason, the idea of him thinking she was beautiful must have thrown her off. Yeah, they weren't exactly similar in style, but that's why he found her so beautiful. She was everything he couldn't be.

While he ate his cake he watched her do the same. The slow motion of her hand along with the look of pleasure in her eyes to each bite was haunting him. It was enough to make him turn into a monster and devour her if he let it. But when she spoke he swore music was pouring out of her mouth.

"Do you ever think you'd want something like Juvia and Gray?" she asked her eyes revealing she was thinking back to their dramatic exit.

Gajeel took in a deep breath through his nose to soak up her sweet scent of strawberries. He wondered if he could get a sugar high through smelling her happiness all day. It was an experiment he was willing to complete if the participant was willing.

"No, they are a whole different level of weird," he answered thinking to the drama the couple always carried since the moment they met. "I think I'd want something comfortable. Nothing too fast, nothing too heavy, but just right. Of course, that's assuming there's a lady out there willing to put up with me."

Levy stood and gathered their bowls like she had done when they finished their dinners earlier. There were waiters and waitresses to do the work, but she felt the need to help them a little bit.

"I put up with you," she said before she walked away.

There is was again. The tug at his heart along with the warning in his gut. He cared about Levy more than any other person in the guild if he were to be honest with himself. It would be a dark day in his life if he had to make it through a single day without seeing her smiling face. If he truly felt that way it would only make sense for him to grab a hold of her and officially make her his own. The fear of them falling apart and not remaining friends scared him more than he dared to think.

"If you're not careful someone else might take her," Wendy said next to him innocently as if she weren't truly able to read minds. He really wondered about the girl some days.

"If she wants them to," Gajeel said with a shrug. It wasn't his job to tell her what to do.

"But she wants you to," Wendy said and crossed her eyes. She threw her hands up and walked away. Someone was being a bit dramatic.

"What's up with, little Wendy?" Levy asked smiling at the girl stomping away from them.

"Levy," he said and caught her attention in an instant because he rarely used her real name. "Do you like me?"

"Of course I do," she said and smiled. "That's why I'm the only one you haven't scared away."

"No," he said and rolled his eyes. "I mean if I were to come over there right now and kiss you what would you do?"

"It's not the first time our mouths have touched," she said with a blush as she remembered diving into the water and giving him her breath.

"Damn it, Shrimp," he said and hit the table a bit harder than necessary. "Do you have a crush on me?"

"Yes," she answered truthfully without a hesitation since he was able to finally ask the question directly.

"Really?" he asked leaning back in shock.

"Yes, Gajeel," she said and walked over to his side of the table to put her hands on his shoulders. She looked directly into his eyes as she spoke. "I have a crush on you."

"Even though I did all those horrible things to you?" he asked thinking back more precisely to the time she was nailed up to be displayed like a personal trophy.

"Well, they weren't very favorable of you, but I still love you, fool," she said and leaned down to give him a quick kiss on his lips.

"Wait, love?" he gasped and looked to her in confusion.

"It's a natural thing all people do. Maybe you should try it?" she suggested and began to storm away with a bit of annoyance. Her heart was out there and the rest was up to him.

Gajeel jumped to his feet before she could get too far away and grabbed her wrist to pull him against his body. She thudded against him perfectly and he kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too, Shrimp," he whispered into her hair. A smile appeared on his face when she looked up at him. "I don't have to carry you out of here all dramatically, do I?"

"No, I'm having a good time," she confessed and took his hand to pull him with her. "But you do have to dance with me."

"I can handle dancing," he said as they took on a comfortable stance in one another's arms and moved to the music in the background kissing yet again as they grew lost with one another.

::::::::::::::::::::

 _The first time I attempted to write about these two it was pure crap! I erased it because I was so ashamed. But this makes me go "aw"! I'm not super familiar with these two because I didn't fall in love with this couple until quite recently. I hope they aren't too OOC for you, but let me know in the comments!_


	3. Say You Will

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, NOR AM I RECEIVING ANY FORM OF PAYMENT FOR THIS STORY. THIS IS PURELY FANMADE WITHOUT A BIT OF PROFIT.**

 **Chapter Three: Say You Will**

Lucy Heartfilia looked at her bare knees while she fiddled with the bottom of her dress. A red line weaved along the bottom of the black skirt. Her shirt was tight around her chest and waist in the form of a tight, back zippered top. She wore a matching black necklace with a flame hanging along the chain. Surprise, surprise; Natsu hadn't even noticed.

Her hand fiddled with the flame around her neck while her mind zoned out to another world. A world where Lisanna never returned and Natsu knew how to fall in love. She covered her face ashamed she would have thoughts so cruel. It was a blessing Lisanna was able to return to see her family. If Natsu wanted her back there was nothing Lucy could do about it.

She watched him laugh and give Lisanna a hug. Then he zoomed out of the hall without saying a word to anyone. At least Happy had the dignity to wave to Lucy as he left. Lucy smiled as she waved in response.

"I guess love isn't for everyone," she said and leaned forward to rest her head on the table. She was tired of getting her hopes up for nothing.

::::::::::::::::::::

Erza Scarlet was beyond thrilled with the success their plans worked out to. Yes, she felt everyone should be in control of their own heart. Yes, she wanted people to not be forced into things. But she was sick and tired of waiting around for those things to happen! The joys of love obviously needed to be left in her hands.

She smiled as Makarov gave her a slight head nod. As skilled as Erza was she knew she couldn't do it on her own. Makarov was in charge of the seating arrangements. While Romeo and Wendy kept their eyes on things. In fact, they were walking around just in case things got out of control or off track. Erza was pleased when Wendy took a step to help out Gajeel. Whatever she did worked out even if she stormed away from him after they spoke.

As if Romeo knew she was thinking about them he was suddenly running over to Erza's side. He took a couple deep breaths and held up his hand to signal he had something to say whenever he caught said breath.

"Natsu left!" he gasped and pointed towards the door. "He was over talking to Lisanna and the next thing I knew he was laughing and running out the door. Did Lisanna know about our plans?"

"Yes," Erza glared at the doorway. She knew Natsu and Lisanna had a past. She also knew that past was a small factor haunting Lucy. Which was why she spoke with Lisanna before they even acted on their grand schemes. If she held any heart for Natsu it would be ever so cruel of Erza to rip him away for Lucy's pleasure. She needed to talk to her old friend to see what was going on.

As Erza stormed over to where Lisanna sat the tension in the air surrounded her. Even those outside of the situation could tell someone was on her shit list. Lisanna met her eyes but smiled as if she hadn't done anything wrong.

"Lis! What the hell?" Erza barked. She grabbed her friend's arm and pulled her away from the group of adoring men as she spoke. "I spoke to you before I set this plan in motion and you said it was fine!"

Lisanna laughed because she knew no matter how fierce or angry Erza became the woman wouldn't attack her for something as foolish as Natsu.

"And I told you it was a great plan, but I also told you I could read Natsu like a book and I know him better than anyone," Lisanna reached up and took hold of Erza's arm in a calming manner. "And we both know how slow Natsu is. He would never play along with the several chances we would give him or catch on to Lucy's feelings. So you know what I did? I flat out told him if he loved Lucy he needed to tell her. Do you know what he told me?"

Erza shook her head and her anger simmered. She forgot how well her dear friend could read Natsu. Between Lisanna and Lucy they had a whole book provided for understanding the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"He told me there were too many people around to put on a show with their feelings," she said and her cheeks went red as she covered them in excitement. "Erza, he doesn't want to have everyone staring at them like we have been with the other couples. He wants the moment to be precious."

Erza leaned back where she stood and smiled. Maybe Natsu was a bit more grown up than any of them thought. Then she thought back to how he ran out with Happy like he was pumped up for another mission.

"I don't know what Lucy is in store for, but we better send her all the luck we can find," Erza said getting a laugh from Lisanna in response. Erza pulled her friend into a hug with apologies as Makarov walked over to them.

"Erza, things seem to be going just as you planned. Not certain what Natsu was in such a rush about," he said and looked between the women holding one another's arms.

"Oh, don't worry about that silly boy," Erza said and winked to Lisanna. "What's out next task? I think we've taken care of everyone we originally planned."

"That we have," he said and smiled. "Your list of romance seems to be completed. We'll be closing up and heading home in a little bit. Could you go check the balcony? It's unlikely anyone is out there, but I think I saw a shadow. Better make sure no one is having a make out session."

Erza couldn't help but roll her eyes. Obviously, no one was outside because there wasn't any light or reason to be there. Why be out in the cold when it was perfect inside the building? The master obviously had some more tricks up his sleeve Erza wasn't aware about. She would play along if it meant making him feel good.

"Hello?" she called out to the dark shadows. Nothing could be easily seen by the untrained eyed. Luckily, Erza carried a pair of very trained eyes. She saw a hooded figure leaning by the edge of the balcony. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

As she took a fighting stance ready to equip if the moment called for it, the mystery figure turned around. When she met his eyes her entire body stopped its motion for attack and her mind blanked.

"Jellal?" she whispered his name as she took in his flashy, blue hair and the ever common red mark around his right eye.

"Good evening, Erza," he said smiling and removed the hood hiding his hair. He wore a rather common suit with a simple black tie.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed and rushed over to him. She made to cover his face with his hood again but he grabbed her wrists to stop her motion. "Put it on! We're mostly clear from the higher ups now that the hard stuff is over but that doesn't mean we won't always be on their watch list!"

"And I'm certain your master is aware of that," he said and pointed above them. A couple of machines hovered over the balcony. "He made them for a one time use of protection. None of their fancy spying tricks can see through this shield."

"What are you guys doing?" she asked as she let her hands drop from their hold on his cloak.

"You've been working so hard to pair everyone off, Master Makarov didn't want you to be left out," Jellal said with a smile. Erza looked to him with confusion. "Don't tell me you didn't think he wouldn't consider you. You're one of the best for this guild. You deserve some happiness too."

"Jellal," she whispered his name and frowned a little after. She knew she couldn't hold this moment too tightly. He was still on the run and nothing could truly change between them.

"I love you, Erza," he said and quickly pulled her into a hug. "I know I never truly said those words without some risk behind them, and even tonight there is still the risk. I have a proposition to make. Care to listen?"

"Sure," she said blinking as her mind tried to take in all the emotions running through her heart.

Jellal took a black box out from his cloak and opened the box to reveal a gold ring holding a red jewel at the center. Erza's hand went to her mouth in shock to what could have been the meaning behind the ring.

"Erza Scarlet," he said her full name and took her hand as he moved to one knee. "I know my life is hectic right now and nothing could happen anytime soon. Hell, it might not even be able to happen for as long as a few years. Even knowing this, will you someday take the steps to become my beautiful bride?"

"Oh, Jellal! Of course!" she gasped and held her free hand over her teary eyes as he slid the beautiful ring onto her left ring finger. She pulled him into a hug once he was standing. "What am I going to say about the ring though?"

The gem wasn't super flashy, but compared to her usual lack of jewelry it would be an eye catcher.

"Look at it," Jellal whispered into her ear before he pulled away from their embrace.

Erza held up her left hand and was astounded when there wasn't a ring shown. She looked at her finger in confusion. The pressure from a ring was there but nothing could be seen.

"Until it's safe to announce us being one, I have placed a higher level of hidden magic upon the ring. Very skilled Mages will be able to see the gem, but most won't think much about it. A lot of people keep their engagements privet," he said. He took hold of her chin and pulled her lips towards his own. It was meant to be a precious kiss, but he should have known better. The second their lips touched he lost all control.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her body towards him as if they were able to become one. He dipped his tongue into her mouth the second she opened for him. Their hands roamed over their bodies and their breaths were ripped away.

"If you're going to do that you should find somewhere more private," a young voice said from the doorway. Romeo stood looking straight ahead as Erza and Jellal ripped apart from one another out of breath. He wasn't paying attention to their actions but he was still in their presence. "Master wanted me to let you know we were getting ready to close up. The guard robots will be fading in a little while."

Erza raised an eyebrow as Wendy stepped into the doorway and took hold of Romeo's hand. She tugged on his hand and he looked to her with a warm smile. Maybe their work was done for the night, but it could be called upon again sometime in the future. The two looked cute together and Wendy's adoring eyes told the beginnings to a story of love.

"Let them be, Romeo," Wendy said and poked his shoulder making him smile even more. It seemed Romeo wasn't too lost to the possibility either. "They are grownups and can take care of themselves."

The young couple left the doorway open as they walked back into the party hall hand in hand.

"I can see those wheels turning already," Jellal said and kissed her cheek. "They are still young so don't put too much thought into it. I'm going to be heading out to my home."

"Your home?" Erza asked amazed the always running Jellal held a place to call his own.

"There's an elderly couple out in the woods with a private area under their home. The higher ups know about it and don't think twice to dig into it because the couple are kind and hardworking elders. It's the perfect place for me to hide. Not to mention I'm alone so I don't make a lot of noise."

Erza smiled as he leaned towards her face again for a kiss. He took her hand and looked directly into her eyes as he spoke.

"I know it might be asking much, but I need to know. Would you like to stay with me tonight?" his question reached her while their eyes were locked. "It's not a grand mansion as you deserve, but it's a home. A home with privacy we could really use."

"How fast can we get there?" Erza asked. She carried an army's worth of pent up desire and she couldn't wait to let it free.

:::::::::::::::::::::

Romeo and Wendy sat on a bench outside the hall while the rest of Fairy Tail slowly left the party. The two younger members of the guild were exhausted from the work they had to do that day. Most of the work was done by the adults twisting people around to be placed together. The kids only had to make sure everything was going as planned. They witnessed and heard bits of every conversation between the new couples.

"I'm dead!" Romeo said and slouched more in their seat.

Wendy giggled and looked down at him. Carla sat on the bench as well with a smile. The two weren't a thing, but Carla could admit they looked cute together.

"Adults are so weird," Wendy said and shook her head. "I could never imagine having to be forced into admitting I had a crush on someone. If I like someone I will let them know."

"Really now?" Romeo asked. "Well, do you have a crush on anyone?"

"Not really," she said and scratched her head in a nearly confused motion. "I haven't really thought much about it. We're kind of young aren't we?"

"Probably," Romeo said. He looked over to his friend as she spaced out lost in the idea of love. "If you ever find someone you like let me know and I'll see what I can do to help you get him."

Wendy giggled as she was pulled out of her thoughts.

"The only person I really know is you. Would you consider becoming my boyfriend? You know all the terrible things I go through being a Dragon Slayer. I'm more often a target for bad guys because of that," she said and her laughing face went away. She didn't think it would be nice to put any person through that kind of misery every day.

"I'd do it," Romeo admitted as he thought to the possibility. He shrugged and remained still while she looked at him in shock. "We're always together anyway. Not to mention we're a part of the same guild. If someone were to come after you I'd stand up with you if we were a couple or not."

Wendy blushed and Romeo's face quickly filled shock. He wasn't sure if she meant to ask him or if he meant to answer. The way she asked was in a simple statement to sound silly, he knew that. But he answered her question as _I would_ not _I do_. Where did that leave them? Their silence dragged on.

"Awkward."

The little kids turned around to see Master Makarov standing at the doorway after locking up. He came in at the middle of their conversation. It would have been more polite to let them go in privacy, but the run of the day was still dancing through his veins. He couldn't let it go that easily.

"Just don't be like Alzack and Bisca," their master grumbled as he finally left the kids alone.

"We aren't a couple!" Wendy gasped and buried her face in her hands.

"Calm down," Romeo said and put his arm around her shoulders. He felt a little awkward because he wasn't sure what was really going on between them. "We won't say it's a thing but we won't ignore it. Let's see what happens, okay?"

Wendy bobbed her head and removed her hands from her face. Carla rolled her eyes but smiled up at them nonetheless. It wasn't her place to tell the young girl she couldn't fall in love.

Romeo took a chance and leaned forward to give her a quick peck on her cheek. He stood quickly after with his head held out for her to take. When she took hold to stand next to him he smiled her way.

"I'm not madly in love with you or anything, but you are cute," he admitted as they began walking away from the hall. "I'll walk you home."

::::::::::::::::::::

 _I really wanted this to be a NaLu chapter but it just couldn't get going. Then an idea hit me and now I know what's going to happen! The RoWen at the end also just kind of happened by chance. I saw them as a couple idea and thought "Eh, it could happen." The manga doesn't make it a thing, but it could be! It's cute so why not? Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know!_


	4. Pour Your Sugar on Me

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, NOR AM I RECEIVING ANY FORM OF PAYMENT FOR THIS STORY. THIS IS PURELY FANMADE WITHOUT A BIT OF PROFIT.**

 **Chapter Four: Pour Your Sugar on Me**

Lucy Heartfilia was happy even if the love she wanted wasn't going to happen. To say she was surprised would be a lie. She knew the man she was crushing after was far from the romantic type. Even if he did have more than friendly feelings for her he would probably do something foolish. It would be a huge display or something inside the guild. He would almost make a point to embarrass her. If she wanted Natsu she knew would have to take all of him.

A snicker sounded and she looked over her shoulder to see Wendy and Romeo walking together hand in hand most likely to Wendy's house. Talk about a shocker!

"Are they together now?" Lucy asked no one in particular. She smiled as they were also smiling and their happy mood was contagious. Young love was a cute thing.

Lucy thought back to how much she would miss if Natsu wasn't a part of her life. All the fun adventures they went on. Those crazy stories they shared were never ending. Even the ones full of embarrassing moments for Lucy were worth the memories. He was hers and she was his. It was a special relationship and she could find enough reason there to be happy with just that. Speaking of happy.

Lucy looked at her front door with a puzzled expression. Happy was standing outside her door dressed with a bowtie around his neck. She approached him in wonder. When he recognized her he took a quick stand while straightening his posture.

"My lady," he said with a corny bow.

"Don't you look cute?!" Lucy gasped and crouched down to wiggle his bow tie.

"Thank you," he said keeping his posture even as pink danced on his cheeks. "My lord is inside waiting for your arrival. Upon your arrival I was given the request to leave and provide you and him a moment of privacy."

Lucy stood up straight with pure shock on her face. Happy was almost a guaranteed part of Natsu. His required departure was a sure sign of something big or something embarrassing about to happy. Lucy bit her bottom lip as Happy used his wings to open the door for her.

"If you would please enjoy your evening together," he said with a proper tone before giving her a tiny glare. "And bow ties are cool!"

Lucy couldn't help but giggle as Happy flew away from her home. He was the cutest being in her life. The open door tempted her to step inside. When she finally walked through the entry her mouth almost fell off her face.

Lighting the room was adjusted to a romantic setting from the candles placed on her living room table. A few were placed by a radio playing soft instrumental music for soft background noise. Her heart began to pound as she took in the other decorations. There were several pictures of her and Natsu framed and placed around the room. It was beyond anything she could have dreamt up.

"I can't promise much, but I can promise to be nice," Natsu said stepping out from the hallway to stand in the dressed up living room. He still wore his tux from the party but his famous scarf was set nicely on a small table next to the wall. He stepped over to her and held out his hand.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked as he directed her to her sofa. She sat where he requested. No matter what, her eyes wouldn't look to anything but him. A part of her hoped what was going on was big. The kind of big all women dreamt about.

"I'm not really sure how to answer that question," he said as he walked into her kitchen. When he returned he carried a small bowl filled with vanilla ice cream. He sat next to her as he scooped up a spoonful and offered her the bite.

Lucy leaned in and took the cold treat silently. Her nerves were flying at such a high speed she knew if she spoke it would only be a jumbled mess. As the silence drew on with bites of ice cream her fear of sounding funny vanished.

"Natsu, what is all this?" Lucy asked before he offered her another bite. He took a bite himself as he was about to answer. She blushed to him using the same spoon her mouth was on. His actions were sending her emotions on too many twists.

"Remember when I told you a long time ago I had plans to keep after our fighting?" Natsu asked as he held out the final bite for Lucy to take. He placed the mostly empty bowl on her small coffee table when she finally ate the ice cream. He picked up her hands and held them as he spoke. "This is the start of those plans."

Lucy looked around the room of romance and was shocked. If she was dreaming she would have woken up by now. It appeared she was not lost to some fantasy.

"What about Lisanna?" Lucy asked looking back to him with worry.

"I'm sad to say this wasn't my idea alone. She kind of helped me set all this up. Well, make all the plans for this. Obviously, she didn't come with me to set up the scene," he said. If Lucy didn't do something to stop him soon he would ramble on and never get to the point. She knew her Natsu.

Lucy dived forward to quickly connect their lips for a kiss she hoped only opened the door for their future together. Natsu froze for a second in shock. Once the shock wore off he placed his hand behind her head and pulled her to him as if he could make her any closer to him. Lucy took hold of his t-shirt and pulled the cloth as if she wanted to rip the clothing from his very body. Before they got lost in the moment Natsu pushed her away.

"Slow down," he said laughing and shaking his head. "I haven't even gotten to the big reveal. You're going to ruin the after party if you don't cut it out."

Lucy blushed to the terms he used to describe their make out session. Not only did she kiss Natsu so seriously for the first time, but he responded. Oh, if only he would have let them go on! The idea of where it could have gone left Lucy with more red on her face.

"Lucy, ever since you joined Fairy Tail I've been happy," Natsu admitted taking her hands yet again. "You quickly became the reason I showed up every day with a smile on my face. All the adventures we went on together and all the times we shared. None of that would have been possible without you by my side. Lucy, I want these moments together to always happen and to never end."

Lucy knew what was about to happen. There wasn't much else she could think up with his words. He was beginning to do the thing she never thought he would be able to do.

Natsu reached on top of the table and took hold of a beautifully red box. He could hear Lucy's heart pound with the simple motion. Not that it wasn't already pounding with excitement. The loud pounding of her heart told him it was the right thing to do. He moved to one knee and opened the box. A silver, halo diamond engagement ring sparkled from the candlelight in the box.

"Lucy, will you marry me so these moments never have to end?" he asked. His eyes were wet as a single tear threatened to fall. Even Natsu was getting emotional over the whole thing.

"Oh, Natsu! Yes! Of course!" Lucy yelled and threw her arms around his neck. Her sudden attack sent them both flying onto Natsu's back. She kissed him hard stealing away his chance to say anything else. Her tears dripped onto his face signaling the release of his own. They making out from before continued for a little while longer. Once she slowed down she felt him laughing under her lips.

"Let me put the damn thing on your finger," he said through her slowing attacks. They both smirked as she moved off his heated body. Once she returned to her seat on her sofa he slid the ring on her finger. It was a perfect fit.

"It's beautiful," she said holding out her hand to turn it in different angles in the light.

"I'm glad you like it," he admitted and joined her on the couch. While she ogled her new piece of jewelry, Natsu picked up the bowl of small drops of ice cream greedily. Before either of them could say no he acted. He stuck his finger into the remaining, melted ice cream so he would be able to run his suddenly cold fingers down her neck and over her shoulder.

"Yikes! Natsu!" Lucy yelled and jumped away from his hand. He made a quick more to jump on her lap and straddle her legs so she couldn't run away.

"My turn to snack," he said. He leaned down and ran his tongue from her shoulder to follow the line off melted ice cream up her neck. When he reached the space just below her jaw he took a playful bite at her neck. "Lucy, is it alright for me to say I want you?"

"Of course," she whispered. Her hands moved up and down the sides of his back. She moved them to the front to push off his jacket to get him ever so closer to what she wanted.

"Lucy," he said her name again and again as he leaned forward and captured her lips and her tongue. He fiddled with the back of her dress before he let out a sexy growl. "Get to your room and take that damn thing off."

Lucy jumped to her feet in a rush while Natsu worked to turn off the music and blow out the candles. She unzipped her dress from her body and shimmied out of her underwear before she slid to hide herself under her bedroom blankets. It was barely a minute after when Natsu appeared in her doorway.

"What do you think you're doing, little missy?" he asked as he walked to her. He was amazingly graceful for his usual self as he stripped down while walking to her bed.

"Waiting for you," she said with a blush touching her cheeks. She was finally beginning to realize what was going on.

"You still have way too much on," he challenged. As she was about to question his statement he took hold of her blanket and ripped it off her naked body. She let out a yell and covered her chest.

"Natsu! What are you doing?" she asked.

"Quit hiding," he said and climbed over her until his body was straddling hers yet again. The only difference between now and before was the amount of clothing blocking their skin from touching. "I want to see all of your beautiful body while I claim you."

Lucy's face was so much warmer than she ever thought possible. Which didn't matter because all of her ability to think was thrown out when Natsu reached between her legs. His fingers worked into the center of her body making her body scream with joy.

"Natsu!" she yelled along with her body.

"Yes, you are mine, Lucy Heartfilia," he hissed before he claimed her lips. He continued to play with her while their tongues did yet another dance.

Lucy dug her fingers into his hair and thrust her body against his hand. She wanted so much more and could barely wait for him to give it all to her. As she sped up her rocking with his moving fingers her body gave off its first release.

"Natsu!" she screamed his name even louder.

"You're mine!" he confirmed and adjusted himself so he could finally drive his cock inside her open legs. As he moved inside he was surprised he didn't release his cum at the exact moment he entered her.

Lucy dug her nails into his back as he began to grind his body into her own. It was a feeling no book could ever describe. She lost herself in his passion and gave way to her own. All their time together would never surpass their first fuck.

::::::::::::::::::::

Natsu and Lucy arrived to their guild's building the next day hand in hand. Even though no one knew for sure what occurred between the two they all knew something big happened. The smile on Natsu's face told a million stories while Lucy's dazed expression told about a hundred more.

When all eyes were on them Lucy held up her left had to show off the new diamond on her finger. All the women screamed while the men cheered. They were bombarded with questions for about twenty minutes before the guild was somewhat calm again. It was Fairy Tail so there was only so much calm a person could expect.

"I told you," Lisanna told Erza as they watched Lucy, Natsu, Gray and Juvia sit around and talk about everything.

"Shut up," Erza said fiddling with her own invisible ring on her finger. Her dearest friends deserved to know.

"It was super romantic!" Lucy called out for the fiftieth time that day.

"I bet it was," Erza said. She rubbed Natsu's head like he was her younger brother. She smiled to everyone at the table. "Well, would it be cruel if I said you weren't the only one."

"Someone else got engaged?" Natsu asked in shocked. He looked right away to Gray and Juvia because they seemed the most likely to get together out of everyone. They shook their heads in denial. It was a shock to all they didn't act, but whatever made the couple happy was all that mattered.

"Be quiet, but…" Erza held up her left hand and allowed the ring to be shown simply by wishing so. It only showed for a quick second then faded away. "Don't tell anyone!"

"Why not?" Natsu asked confused. "You should brag about it like Lucy. Who is the crazy man anyway?"

"Jellal," she answered in yet another whisper. "We haven't set a marriage date. This will probably be a long engagement until he can get things cleared up."

"I'm so happy for you!"

"You can hide it?"

"That's great!"

"Pretty cool dude."

Erza giggled and took one of the empty seats at their table. Natsu placed his hand around Lucy's back as a true love. It was the first time he held her as someone more than only a friend. They shared so much before he popped the question. He couldn't wait to see how much more they were going to share.

"Last night I saw Wendy and Romeo walking together hand in hand," Lucy said looking to where the kids sat talking about something with smiles. Everyone else looked to where she said.

"It seems like everyone is falling in love," Natsu said and leaned in to kiss his bride to be. Lucy was amazed how easy it actually was for everyone to be in love.

::::::::::::::::::::

 _Woot! I'm so happy with how this ended. I could go on and on with each couple, but I don't really know where to take each relationship from here on. I may write a future story about the weddings, but who knows? That would be a large dedication I'm not sure I want to take on. Natsu and Lucy's sex scene wasn't going to be that descriptive originally, but it was better than just cutting off from the action. Hot stuff between them. I imagine Juvia and Gray experienced something kind of similar. ;) ;) Let me know what you thought about it all._

 _Did anyone catch the "Bow ties are cool"? Yes, stolen from Doctor Who. I couldn't resist! Each chapter was titled with lyrics from a song. The songs are listed below._

 _Chapter One: Baby, You're As Cold As Ice_

 _"Cold As Ice" by Foreigner_

 _This song is more about being mean than a love song. But I started writing and it got stuck in my head. Not to mention Juvia's final words to him._

 _Chapter Two: I Think of You and Everything is Okay_

 _"Two is Better Than One" by Boys Like Girls feat. Taylor Swift_

 _I had to use these lyrics because I feel like Gajeel is more of a solo man and Levy wants him to include her. Not to mention it was the song I used for my first dance at my wedding. Of course it was going to make an appearance in here!_

 _Chapter Three: Say You Will_

 _"Marry Me" by Train_

 _I don't feel like I need to explain why I chose these lyrics or this song._

 _Chapter Four: Pour Your Sugar on Me_

 _"Pour Some Sugar on Me" by Def Leppard_

 _Okay, Lucy didn't ask to have the ice cream drawn all over her body, but it fit so perfectly! What do you want from me?!_


End file.
